Spill the Beans or Shed some Tears
Jacy wasn’t sure what to make of the exchange between Dillon and this well dressed stranger who the Captain or Riley had taken on this evening. He appeared to know Dillon quite well, certainly a father figure if not his actual father. And it was abundantly clear Dillon wanted nothing to do with him. In a sad way it almost mirrored the denial Vas had received from his mother a short while ago. Jacy felt for both those young men, but on a ship like this it was probably best that family business stayed between family and went untouched by the crew. There was booze to help ease the hurt, probably best not to share too many words on the subject. That would be the prudent thing to do. Fortunately, Jacy was not currently playing the part of a prude or prudent individual. To her knowledge there wasn’t any one particular person onboard assigned to fill both those roles, simultaneously. Or ever. As Dillon had his brief and temporary dizzy daze spell and his familiar passenger friend sort had moved past her to assist the young man in recovery, Jacy had casually and expertly relieved him of his IdentCard. She hadn’t known for sure which pocket it was in, but she took an educated guess. She hadn’t know for sure that’s what she was grabbing, but she’d made her move and gotten away with it unnoticed. She took a look at it quickly before slipping it down the front of her dress and grabbing a pair of dented cups from above the sink. So you could safely say that Jacy was not always the best role model for young minds. She was certainly capable of being one, she just didn’t always think through all the consequences. “Alright, listen up you two,” Jacy squeezed in between Vas and Dillon. She poured herself a pull of whisky and cast a quick eye to Dorian who had said earlier she should stick to a liquid diet for a few days. Perhaps this was not what he’d intended, but Jacy wouldn’t be the first woman to twist a man’s words to suit her own agenda. “We know what sugarbear here is going through. We don’t know how it ends or why, but we were there to see it and that means something.” Jacy topped off Vas’ cup. Not literally, that would have been an awful amount of whisky in one cup, but she poured more into it. “We don’t know what Dillon here is going through, but we were here to see it and that means something.” She poured a bit more in Dillon’s cup then set the bottle down and picked up her own glass. “So we’re all going to sit here and drink until you start talking, both of you. Holding this stuff in does you no benefit and leaves us all in the dark on how best to help you through it. Don’t confuse the issue with coffee.” She reached a hand up to his chin and steered Dillon’s gaze away from the brewing coffee pot and back towards his cup-o-whiskey. “So…..bottoms up.” If there was one thing she hated it was a half told story. But there were many things she hated and a half told story was just one of them. <> There were new faces appearing in the galley now. A handsome man who immediately gave Jacy the creep vibe. He busied himself at the heating coil using up their precious groceries on a stew that no one was likely to eat. No one ate when there was important drinking to be done. That was practically a Captain rule even though he wasn’t currently present.